


love and sunshine

by criscriscris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, no edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criscriscris/pseuds/criscriscris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should see the stars where I’m from. They’re great because it’s so far away from the city, especially in the mountains. You can see everything. It makes me think… Sometimes, when I’m missing you…” Shouyou paused, his hand ghosting over Kenma’s own. “Sometimes when I’m missing you, I look at the sky. I know it’s cheesy and probably stupid, but as long as we’re under the same sky, I don’t feel so lonely.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	love and sunshine

“Kenma!” Someone shouted, loud enough to be heard above the chatter of the crowd around him. Kenma turned off the game he was playing and glanced in the direction of the voice. 

It wasn’t hard to spot Hinata Shouyou – a person so bright many compared him to the sun. Kenma did, too. Shouyou was like the sun that had finally broken through dark, grey clouds, bright and infectious. Unknowingly, a smile pulled at the edges of Kenma’s mouth when Shouyou finally popped out of the crowd, grinning at him. 

“It sure is crowded today! And hot, too!” The first year said, closing the distance between them. He sat down heavily on the chair next to Kenma, fanning himself with his ball cap, dropping a bag on the ground next to him.

Kenma nodded, holding out a glass of cold tea, trying to keep his hand from shaking. It was only the second time he and Shouyou had gone out alone together – and, of course, Shouyou looked cuter than he ever remembered (pictures just didn’t do him justice). 

“Ah, thanks!” Shouyou grinned, accepting the glass to drink. Kenma watched him gulp it down, every swallow making his adam’s apple dance. If he wasn’t nervous before, he was definitely nervous now, shit. He looked away, trying to distract himself with the people crowded around them. “That was so good! Do you have the menu? I’m starving!”

“Here,” Kenma held out the piece of plastic, sneaking a glance back at Shouyou’s dazzling smile. He blushed, looking away again. Shouyou was too cute. He was dressed in a plaid button up (red and black, Kenma noted), with a white t-shirt peeking out from under, grey shorts and his usual sneakers. Kenma felt awkward in his plain outfit – a black t-shirt and dark jeans. 

“Hey.” There was a hand on his now, making Kenma jump, startled at the touch. “You don’t have to be so nervous, Kenma. I want to be here.”

“I know. I just don’t… Like crowds, I guess,” he replied, turning his hand over to grip Shouyou’s, despite feeling himself start to sweat.

“Well, let’s just get something to eat and then we can head to your place!” He grinned, squeezing Kenma’s hand in reassurance. 

“Okay,” Kenma agreed, a smile finally quirking on his face. Shouyou paused, eyes widening. Kenma felt awkward for second before a blush spread across his boyfriend’s face. “Why are you blushing?”  
He asked before he could stop himself. 

“I-I don’t know!” Shouyou said, looking intensely at the menu in his hands. “You smiled and my heart just kinda, uh, did a _gwaaah_ thing and I felt really warm and then my face was hot and I don’t know!”

“Shouyou,” Kenma chuckled, feeling himself relax, now knowing he wasn’t the only one freaking out. “You don’t have to be nervous. I want to be here”

The redhead laughed at his words echoed back at him, grinning. “Right. Anyway, I’m ready to order! I’m starved!” Shouyou started to wave his hand, trying to flag a waiter down. 

*

After their meal, they were both more relaxed. Kenma put his sunhat back on, slipping on sunglasses. He didn’t mind the heat or the sun, but it bothered him to look at everything so bright and in his face. Shouyou also put his cap back on, a bag wrapped around his chest. 

“Did you bring your clothes?” Kenma asked, bumping his shoulder into Shouyou.

“Of course! Last time I forgot, I had to wear your old pajamas! I looked so lame in them!” He whined, his hand reaching out to grab Kenma’s so naturally, like they had done this a million times.

“I thought you looked cute,” the other boy replied, voice quiet – a little in shock by being able to hold hands with his boyfriend, regardless of the crowds around them. He didn’t mind them so much, anymore. Not when the sun anchored him here.

“You have to say that, Kenma!” Shouyou laughed, grinning up at him. “Do you wanna go back home now? It seems like it’s getting a little more crowded.”

He nodded, “I hope you don’t mind. I know you probably wanted to-“

“I just want to be with you. I’m okay with wherever we go!” Shouyou interrupted him, swinging their hands together.

Kenma laughed a little, the shadow of a smile on his face. “You have to say that.”

Shouyou laughed, loud, “No! You don’t get to use my words against me again! I’m serious!”

“Okay. Let’s go.” 

They headed to the station, Kenma leading a chattering Shouyou through the crowded streets. Their hands stayed clasped together, even when bumped and shoved by the rough crowds. Shouyou kept up most of the conversation, talking about his team and how Kageyama and he seemed to be getting close enough to be called friends. Kenma felt a twinge of jealousy, but squashed it just as soon as he felt it. Shouyou was here, with him. He made the almost two hour trip just to see him. He didn’t have anything to be jealous of.

“Even though Kageyama wanted to practice this weekend since we didn’t have team practice, I was like, no! I want to see Kenma! He was a little mad, but I don’t care. I would much rather be here, with you, than with him any day of the week! Even though he’s my team mate and friend, I don’t like him nearly as much as I like you.” Shouyou grinned at him, pulling Kenma out of his train wreck of a thought.

“Shouyou,” Kenma couldn’t help smiling back. “We’re here,” he announced, as they arrived at the station. “We can…do some… tosses… later, if you want,” he offered quietly, pulling out his card to buy tickets.

Shouyou jumped at this. “Really? No way! Really?! Are you sure? You don’t have to push yourself if you don’t want to, Kenma, but that’d be so awesome!”

Kenma smiled, holding out a ticket for him. “I’ll do it because I _want_ to, not because you’re pushing me to do it, Shouyou.”

“Oh! You’re so awesome! You’re the best boyfriend ever!” He cheered, practically bouncing. Kenma was sure that if they weren’t holding hands, Shouyou would have floated away. 

“Come on, let’s go. We have a bit of a ride.” Kenma hid his smile, pulling Shouyou along, again.

It was cooler, in the station, but not by much. And having Shouyou pressed up against his side wasn’t helping with how warm he felt. On the train ride to his home, Kenma pulled out his game to play while Shouyou watched over his shoulder. Normally, he’d be able to concentrate, but with Shouyou leaning so close and his breath ghosting over the back of his neck every couple of seconds, he was distracted – losing more often than winning.

“Wow, you kinda suck at that game,” Shouyou laughed as Kenma died at the same spot for the seventh time in a row.

“Wanna try?” Kenma sighed, holding out his console to Shouyou. 

“Sure!” His excitement was infectious, and Kenma snuggled up to watch him play.

But his excitement could only last so long. It was hot, really hot, on the train. Kenma could feel how sweaty his scalp was under his black sunhat – not helped by how close Shouyou was, with his flailing limbs, sticky sweaty leg pressed against his. Strangers smiled in their direction, no doubt amused by the ginger’s reactions to the game he was playing. Kenma squished himself closer, making sure no one would try to take him away. 

_Stop,_ he said to himself. No one will try to take Shouyou away and, besides, Shouyou said he wanted to be with him, no one else. There was no point in getting all worked up. 

“Isn’t this our stop?” Shouyou said, poking Kenma’s cheek. 

“Huh?”

Shouyou laughed, putting the console in Kenma’s hands. “I guess you must have zoned out but they just announced our stop. Come on, let’s head closer to the door.” The boy jumped up, holding out his hand for Kenma. 

He nodded, allowing himself to be pulled up and along. 

*

“Hello, Shouyou-kun,” Kenma’s mother greeted the boys as they bustled through the kitchen. “Did you have fun in the city?”

“Tons! I hope you’re doing well, Kozume-san! Kenma and I are gonna leave our stuff upstairs and then he’s gonna toss to me some!”

“Oh? Kenma, you’re doing extra practice? Don’t let Tetsurou see or he’ll be mad.” The woman laughed, kindly and softly, matching her son’s voice. 

“He’s gone this weekend. He’s actually down in Miyagi, right, Shouyou?” Kenma was already at the stairs, waiting.

“Right! I actually saw him arriving as I was leaving. Seems like he took the morning train,” Shouyou laughed. “Anyway, it was good seeing you again, Kozume-san! We’ll be back for dinner!”

“I’m sure you will,” she smiled, waving them off and going back to typing on the laptop in front of her.

The boys dropped off their things in Kenma’s room, Shouyou changing out of his plaid shirt to reveal… A white t-shirt with a strange saying on it.

“What’s that for?” Kenma asked, grabbing a pair of shorts from his dresser.

“Oh! Noya-senpai gave it to me! Told me it’d be good luck this weekend,” Shouyou blushed, fidgeting with the hem of the shirt. Right down the middle was written, “Love strong! Love fast! Love!”

“It’s cute,” Kenma reassured, stepping into the closet to change.

“You don’t have to say that all the time, you know. I’m already your boyfriend.”

“Well, you’re still cute,” he replied, kicking his pants off. He slipped the shorts on, making sure they were comfortable. After all, they were gonna be outside for a very long time.

*

“You’re not too tired, are you, Kenma?” Shouyou asked, running toward him with the ball in his hand. 

The sun was finally touching the horizon after hours of grueling tossing to his boyfriend with an endless stream of energy and stamina. At one point, Shouyou received a text from, not only his captain, but from both Karasuno setters, Noya-senpai, and the coach to practice his receives, if he can. If Kenma thought tossing to Shouyou was exhausting, he underestimated how terrible his boyfriend was at receives. Even when the ball want wayward, there he was chasing after it. 

“I’m not… Okay, maybe just a little,” he replied, laying on the ground, watching the sky darken. 

“You’ve been great! I think I’m finally getting the hang of receives!” Shouyou laughed, falling on the ground next to him. 

They laid there, watching the stars begin to twinkle. 

“Do you like the stars, Kenma?” 

“They’re nice. Quiet. Predictable. Dependable.”

“Hm,” Shouyou hummed, turning his head to look at Kenma. “Basically the opposite of me?”

Kenma’s face distorted, trying to think of something to say back to that. No, that’s not what he meant. Shouyou had a quiet way about him when he was concentrating – like when he played, there was an intensity around him that could sneak up on someone. Sure, he could be unpredictable with his movement, but everyone had a pattern. And – And he was dependable. Whenever his team mates needed him, Shouyou was there. Whenever Kenma needed him, he was just a phone call away.

Loud laughter interrupted his thoughts as Shouyou looked back up at the sky. “I’m joking, Kenma.” 

“Oh.”

They laid in silence again, Kenma calming down from the previous question.

“You should see the stars where I’m from. They’re great because it’s so far away from the city, especially in the mountains. You can see everything. It makes me think… Sometimes, when I’m missing you…” Shouyou paused, his hand ghosting over Kenma’s own. “Sometimes when I’m missing you, I look at the sky. I know it’s cheesy and probably stupid, but as long as we’re under the same sky, I don’t feel so lonely.”

It was Kenma’s turn to stare now. Shouyou was looking at him with those intense eyes, shining like the stars would if not for all the light pollution. 

“I love you,” Kenma breathed, the words slipping out of his mouth for the first time – though he thought them a million times before. 

Shock registered on Shouyou’s face, as the words sunk in. Kenma held his breath, thinking of all the times he thought them before: When he took the time to send Shouyou more than a one worded reply; when he decided to call instead of text; when he actually sent pictures of things around him that Shouyou may like; when he tried to watch the weird anime his boyfriend was into; when he put in the extra time to practice tossing and receiving with him; when Shouyou would rest his head against Kenma’s shoulder. All of these small, seemingly meaningless moments, and more - where he thought the words. When the words threatened to spill out of his mouth but he managed to be content with his thoughts. Until now.

Then, Shouyou smiled. He blinked rapidly, like there was dirt in his eyes. Or tears. “Kenma, you jerk!”

Well, that’s not certainly not the reaction he was hoping for. Kenma sat up, trying to pull his hand away but Shouyou pulled him back, sitting up next to him.

“I wanted to say it first! I love you, too! I love you so much!” Shouyou was blushing and teary.

“You’re so cute,” Kenma whispered, not able to help himself.

“There you go again! Stop making me love you even more!” Shouyou shouted, hugging Kenma. 

_He’s so cute,_ Kenma thought, _and I’m so lucky._

“Boys! Dinner!” Kenma’s mother shouted, waving at them.

“Come on, Shouyou. I’m sure you’re hungry.”

“I don’t wanna move.”

“Well, I’m sweaty. And hungry. Let’s go.”

Shouyou grumbled something into Kenma’s neck, causing the older teen to actually laugh. It had been a while since he laughed like that. It must be love.

“Later?” Shouyou asked, pulling away at last.

“We can hug all you want later.”

*

“That was so good!” Shouyou fell onto Kenma’s bed. He had showered after they ate, letting Kenma go first. “I feel so happy. And your bed smells nice.” He curled up into himself.

“Already going to sleep?” Kenma said from his computer, saving all his open files and shutting down for the night.

“No! I wanted to hug you again!”

Kenma laughed, making sure everything was shut down correctly. Shouyou was so cute, as if Kenma would deny him. He was so happy. He was happy to be with the boy he loved. “I’m almost done here and then we can lay down and sleep.”

“Okay, O- Hold on!” Shouyou jumped up so suddenly, Kenma jumped too. “I almost forgot!” He was rummaging in his overnight bag, a determined look on his face. 

“You scared the shit out of me, Shouyou,” Kenma said, breathless. 

“Sorry! I just wanted… To say thank you, for everything. Today.” He smiled up at him, holding out a small box with a bow on it. 

“You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I _wanted_ to. And I did it because I wanted to, not because you pushed me to,” Shouyou grinned. Kenma swore he said something similar earlier. “Please accept my feelings!”

“I already did, you bozo,” Kenma replied, trying to hide his own smile. Shouyou handed him the wrapped box, bouncing around on his knees in anticipation. He seemed more excited than Kenma. “I’m opening it, calm down.”

Slow and careful, he slid the wrapping paper and bow off, revealing… “Monster Hunter? Shouyou! This just came out! I haven’t even gotten it yet, though I was planning on it next weekend, I! Wow! You didn’t, no, this is too much!”

Kenma didn’t know what to say, staring at the game in his hands. He had wanted to buy it, but wanted to make sure he had enough money for Shouyou’s stay. He wanted to take him out around the city – to the arcades, the cat cafes, anything. But in order to do so, he had to hold off on even preordering the game and now – Now here it was. 

“Kenma, don’t cry!” Shouyou pounced on him, grinning like the ray of sunshine he was. 

“I-I’m not,” Kenma huffed, hiding his face. “I’m just… Thank you.”

“Well, your mom told me that you had been saving up money for me coming over and then Kuroo-san told me you hadn’t ordered this new game because of me and –“

“It’s not your fault I didn’t order it. I wanted to treat you first. You’re… Important to me,” Kenma interrupted, smiling at his boyfriend.

“And you’re important to me! You make me so happy when you take me to these wonderful places in Tokyo or even just toss to me! I wanted to make you happy too!” 

“You make me happy just by being here. With me.”

“Stop, you’re so mushy!” Shouyou laughed; it was his turn to hide his face.

“Come on, I’ll play this after you leave. You said you wanted hugs right?” Kenma laughed, standing and dragging Shouyou up with him. 

“Right! Right! Make sure to tell me how much you suck at it, just like earlier,” Shouyou laughed, bouncing back on the bed. 

“Whatever,” Kenma laughed, turning off his light. “Scoot over.”

They stared at each other as their eyes adjusted to the darkness. Shouyou couldn’t stop smiling, his hands wandering to Kenma’s hair – it was so silky, he thought, running his fingers through it. It was pretty. Just like Kenma. 

Kenma felt more content than ever, laying in this dark room with the boy made of sunshine. Here, in his small, insignificant bedroom on a normal weekend in the suburbs of Tokyo, he knew there was something happening. Something that could change the world. It was warm. It was safe. With the boy he loved in his arms, he knew something was happening, especially knowing the other boy loved him back. He just wished the night would never end but – for the first time in a long time – Kenma was excited to see the sun rise.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh anyway my first time really writing kenhina - a ship i love and wish there was more of. i may write more of them but i really need to think of what to write bc everything i think of them seems to be so fluffy with no plot as seen here....dang........ 
> 
> anyway! requests, comments, critiques, whatever - please let me know what you thought! :^) 
> 
> you can catch me on tumblr @criscancrisdo i love writing/drawing for others soooOooOoOO haha


End file.
